


Home Is Where The Pork Buns Are

by drowned_in_books



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: I love her, M/M, Reunion, coming home, it fluff, it gay, it inspired by theravenlyn's art, steamed pork buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowned_in_books/pseuds/drowned_in_books
Summary: Gilan comes home to Lewis after the mission in Arrida. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Gilan (Ranger's Apprentice)/Original Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	Home Is Where The Pork Buns Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theravenlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenlyn/gifts).



> Inspired by this art from theravenlynart on tumblr!
> 
> I saw it and immediately went "MUST WRITE"
> 
> https://theravenlyn-art.tumblr.com/post/618826680822300672/tap-for-a-closer-look-at-a-sketchy-i-guess

Gilan rode slowly along the road in the deepening twilight. His eyes smarted from the effort of keeping them open, and his back protested from the strain of having been in the saddle for hours on end. Coming home from the journey to Arrida had been long and grueling, and he had probably pushed himself too hard for this last leg. But when he considered what was waiting for him… it was all worth it.

The cabin came into view, warm lights shining through the windows and the soft smell of woodsmoke and cooking wafting through the air. To the villagers, the smells would further the belief that the Rangers practiced dark magic, as it was no smell they would ever recognize. To Gil’s nose, it was heaven itself. Cilantro, ginger, cinnamon, the sweet smell of steamed pork buns… they were the scents of home, of _Lewis_. Getting home to Lewis was worth riding through the night and all through today if it meant being able to hold him in his arms after so many months apart.

 _Are you going to sit on my back and daydream about your boyfriend or actually go in and kiss him already, you doorframe-whacking oaf?_ Blaze snarked, which broke Gil out of his reverie. To his surprise, they had stopped near the edge of the verandah.

“Hush, or no apples for you,” Gilan replied, but with no heat behind his words as he dismounted and ran a grateful hand along the neck of the loyal mare.

“Gilan? Is that you?” Lewis called from inside the house, before bursting out the door in an apron, dishcloth in hand. As he ran, his face split into a wide, beaming smile. Gilan opened his arms wide, expecting a tight hug.

Instead, Lewis all but vaulted himself into Gilan’s arms, wrapping his arm and legs around him and causing the Ranger to stagger a bit under the unexpected weight before he steadied himself. Gil wrapped one arm around Lewis’ back, while another snaked under the medic’s thighs, purely so he wouldn’t drop him, of course.

“Hey, I missed you.”

“ _Hey, I missed you_? You can welcome me better than that,” Gilan said, deadpan, and then pulled Lewis closer, an obvious invitation for a kiss that Lewis was all too willing to accept.

Tipping his head up, he captured Gilan’s lips in a slow, lingering kiss, before whispering, “Welcome home, Gilan.”

A shiver ran down Gilan’s spine as he pulled Lewis tight against his chest, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. “God, I missed you. Endless miles of sand and baking heat and not a single steamed pork bun for thousands of miles.”

Lewis huffed. “Is that all this is? You’re with me for my cooking?”

“Hmmm maybe,” Gilan hummed as he laid lingering kisses on Lewis’ neck. “Maybe it’s because I need someone to patch my ‘idiotic, no-sense-of-self-preservation gangly beanpole oaf’ self up when I do something suitably dangerous.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll find out exactly how you endangered yourself this go round and yell at you accordingly,” Lewis said, a bit more breathlessly than he initially intended. He lifted Gilan’s chin with a finger and looked him in the eye. “But first, this.”

Cupping his hand behind Gilan’s neck, Lewis pulled him into a deep kiss. Every nerve of Gilan’s seemed like it was on fire, every sense inordinately aware of the weight of Lewis in his arms, the smell of the cooking that lingered in his hair, and the feeling of complete _wholeness_ that he felt, kissing the love of his life outside their cabin in the trees. If home was where the heart was, then home was wherever Lewis was.

And those steamed pork buns.

**Author's Note:**

> can you notice that i miss my local asian place's pork buns?


End file.
